


Caught At The Wrong Moment

by cuddlychanniee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Bang Chan, Daddy Kink, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Omorashi, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlychanniee/pseuds/cuddlychanniee
Summary: "Did Channie jerk off to a pic of me, huh?", Felix said with his low, cocky voice."I-I'm s-sorry F-felix... I didn'tmean to do it...", Chan stuttered while being close to crying.Chan felt the need to jerk off after an exhausting day in his studio. What happened, when his crush Felix came in at the wrong time, seeing the whole mess Chan made after cumming to a shirtless pic of Felix?Will their relationship change?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 141





	Caught At The Wrong Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes... English is not my mother language.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading my first Oneshot👉👈🥺

Chan knew that he was overworking himself these days, but it didn't stop him from writing almost three songs today in his studio. Most nights, he spent his time in his dimly lighted studio until the early hours of the morning. After his hard work of composing he was always quite exhausted. He even forgot to eat or go to the toilet sometimes, because he's too busy writing lyrics. Tonight was no different, after a long day in his studio, Chan put off his headphones and placed them on his desk. He laid his head in his hands and gently rubbed his temples. 

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, a familiar feeling built up in Chan's tummy. He felt the need to jerk off. Masturbation is a good Stress reliever, he thought to himself, thinking back on all the nights that were just like this, alone in the studio, hand desperately stroking his cock until he made a mess from cumming. 

So he slowly placed his hand on his crotch. His cock wasn't completely hard, yet. But a sudden thought came to his mind. Felix' perfect lined abs, getting leaked with water. The water slowly flows down his chest, dropping quietly on the floor, while the sun is shining on his shiny looking body. Chan always thought Felix' body was ethereal in every way. He always imagined Felix' soft lips pressed on his own. Getting fucked out till he's breathless. But he shouldn't have thoughts about him in this way, right?...  
Felix is one of his members, he shouldn't think about him like this, he shouldn't have a crush on Felix. But he couldn't help it. 

He grabbed his phone, which was laying next to his laptop. While scrolling through his gallery, he found pics of Felix, which he took last week at the beach with his mates. While Chan was staring at the shirtless pic of Felix, his cock began to twitch. He slowly placed his veiny hand on his crotch again, slowly rubbing his member. It were only a few seconds, till he got fully hard and was already leaking precum. Chan got impatient and wanted to cum as soon as possible, because one of his members can show up every second. It would be embarrassing for him to get caught jerking off to a pic of Felix. 

So he opened the zipper of his jeans and pulled his boxer down to expose his wet cock. He began to tease his wet member with his thumb. Slowly running his thumb over the tip. Just these little touches could make him cum in seconds, because of his sensitivity. Chan put down his phone and used his other hand to twist his nipple, the other stroking his dick in a slow pace. Wincing slightly at the touch and holding back a moan. He began to stroke himself faster, edging himself. His moans couldn't be hold back anymore. Desperate, breathy moans escaped of his mouth. His pretty full lips soaked in spit. His eyes squeezed shut, just focusing on the warm sensation building up in his tummy. Chan lets out a whine and found himself getting closer to his orgasm. His cute, soft thighs started shaking from the overstimulation. It didn't take long till he came with a loud whiny moan.

The cum soaking his pants and his desk. And it didn't stop. Chan was wondering why he was cumming so much, but after looking down he saw a few splashes of pee coming out of his cock. His whines got louder till his cock stopped dripping. There was a wet spot on the floor from his accidentally splashed pee. But he didn't have any tissues in his studio. Chan started to get worried. What if he gets caught while getting tissues of the kitchen? What if one of the members ask why his pants have wet spots on it? But his thoughts were interrupted by the peeping sounds of his electric locked door. His eyes gone wide when he saw who entered his studio. 

Meanwhile, Felix was walking to Chans studio to look if he's okay. Chan has been in there for 9 hours now, Felix thought to himself. So he typed in the password and entered Chans studio.  
"Hey Chan Hyung, is everything alrig-..."  
He saw him sitting at his desk, soaked in cum and pee, his cock still exposed and an exhausted, heavy breathing Chan. As his eyes flew over his desk, he saw a pic of himself shirtless on Chans phone.

"L-lix it's n-not what you're thinking...", Chan said with teary eyes. He feels so embarrassed getting caught by his crush. "Did Channie jerk off to a pic of me, huh?", Felix said with his low, cocky voice. Chan felt himself getting red and his eyes getting more teary, scared that Felix thinks he's disgusting. Scared of Felix hating him after this. "I-I'm s-sorry F-felix... I didn't mean to do it...", Chan stuttered while being close to crying.  
Felix started walking closer to Chan, softly stroking Chans sweaty hair away from his forehead. "You jerked off yourself in your studio, where everyone can come in every second? Aren't you scared of getting caught, baby?", Felix said while slowly putting his hands on Chan's flushed cheeks. "I h-hoped that no one comes in... b-but now you saw the mess I made... please don't hate me Lix... You mean a lot to me", Chan said while holding back his sobs. Felix kissed his forehead. "Why should I hate you baby? It's okay to be needy sometimes.", Felix said. "T-thank you L-lix... uhm-... I dont understand why I'm still hard Lix... did I do something wrong?", Chan shyly asked while looking up like a lost puppy.

"Its nothing bad baby.. that happens sometimes.. maybe I can help you, hmm?", Felix said in his low voice, leaning closer to Chans face. Chan shyly looked away, but Felix grabbed Chans face in his tiny hands and looked him in the eyes. "No need to be shy now okay?... Just let me help you... but first..-", Felix brushes his thumb slowly over Chans lip, "-let me kiss those soft lips"... Chan locked his eyes with Felix, till Felix got closer. Their noses brushing against eachother. Chan was getting impatient again, so he leaned in until their lips were connected in a soft kiss. Felix grabbed Chans waist to pull him closer while Chan grabbed Lix' neck. Their soft kiss began to turn passionate. Their lips perfectly matching eachother. Chan let out a whiny moan. 

That was Felix' perfect chance to use his tongue. Exploring Chans mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. After making Chan an already moaning mess, he let go of his lips and looked him in the eyes. "I have to prepare yourself first, okay baby?", he said in a deep tone. Chan looked kinda confused and asked: "Aren't your fingers too tiny Lix?"... Felix looked at him shocked. "My fingers aren't too short..." Chan got shy again, because of Felix getting angry. "Put your clothes off", Felix suddenly said. "W-what..?" Chan was getting nervous... why was Felix so intimidating now, he thought. "I said, put your clothes off. Now." 

Chan did what he said and was fully naked after seconds. He tried to hide his body with his hands, feeling uncomfortable. "Put your hands away. Let me show you how I make you moan my name while fingering your wet hole", Felix said in his dominating voice, making Chan feel shy and tiny under him. "L-lix", Chan tried to hold back his whines when Felix finger suddenly entered his hole. Felix fastened his pace and used two fingers, scissoring Chan till he started letting out whiny moans. "And you said my fingers are too short, huh?... now look at you already being a moaning mess.", Felix said while fastening his pace again. 

Chan squeezed his eyes shut, getting the warm feeling in his tummy again. "W-wait L-lix... I'm c-close..", Chan whined with teary eyes. Felix pulled out his fingers and started taking his own clothes off. Slowly taking off his shirt, revealing his abs. Chan gulps. "L-lix I want to c-cum please... hurry up" 

Felix put off his pants and being fully naked. "Is puppy getting impatient, huh?", he said in a cocky tone in his voice, making Chan flustered. He lift Chan up and switched positions with him. He was sitting down on the chair while Chan was on his lap. "Now ride me, puppy", Felix teased Chan. "O-okay D-daddy", Chan said smirking. Felix liked to hear those words. How did Chan know he has a daddykink?...  
Chan positioned himself on Felix hardened dick, slowly moving down. When Felix' dick was completely in him, Chan let out a loud breathy moan. "S-shit... you're so big daddy.." Felix dick twitched while hearing those words, Chans peach ass clenching around his cock. "You're so tight, babyboy... keep going" 

Chan began riding him in a fast pace, being a moaning mess, his cock leaking precum making Felix abs wet. Felix let out deep breathy moans, pulling Chan closer with one hand on his waist. He began placing soft kisses on Chans neck, which turned into wet kisses. After a few seconds he sucked on Chans soft spot, making Chan moan in a whiny tone. Felix made dark hickeys all over Chans collarbones. Meanwhile Chan was getting closer to his second orgasm. "C-can I please cum, daddy?.. I can't hold it any longer.", Chan asked in a pleading voice, his eyes getting teary. "Cum for me, babyboy" Felix got close to his orgasm as well, cumming inside of Chan, filling his wet hole. 

Chan came shortly after Felix hit his sensitive spot, cumming all over Felix abs. Chan felt himself getting overstimulated and got worried. "L-lix I can't stop c-cumming... I n-need to pee again.." Felix looked at him with soft eyes. "Its okay baby.. don't hold it back". Chan let out loud whiny moans when his cum turned into pee. More pee than an hour ago, when he jerked off. The whole chair was soaked into it. Making himself and Felix wet. He couldn't stop. Chan forgot to go to the toilet the whole day, so all of the water he drank came out while Chan's a moaning mess. Finally his dick stopped from leaking pee. He was exhausted and put his head on Felix' shoulder. 

"Let's get us cleaned up baby, I have tissues in the pockets of my jeans", Felix said and gave Chan a small peck on the lips. "O-okay Lix" Chan said shyly. After Felix cleaned both of them and the chair up, Chan wanted to ask Felix something. "L-lix I want to ask you something... but please don't be mad at me" Felix kissed Chans forehead. "I could never get mad at you. What do you want to ask, baby?" Chan locked eyes with Felix. "I h-have a crush on you Felix... already for a long time... since I almost lost you at the survival show." Felix showed a soft smile and pulled Chan into a hug. "I waited so long for this moment... I have a crush on you too baby.. I just wasn't sure if you return my feelings" Felix was really happy after hearing that Chan has feelings for him. "R-really?... I didn't expect this to happen Lix... sooo, do you want to be my boyfriend?", Chan asked with puppy eyes. "Of course baby" Felix said and pulled Chan into a lovely kiss, filled with love. Both of them pulled back and looked into each others eyes. "I love you Channie", Lix said with love in his eyes. "I love you too Lix... I love you so much"

The End


End file.
